Katia
'Katia' Katia is a world covered primarily in vast mountain ranges, cold forests, and more-level plains. It has the rather unique trait of being a ringed forested mountain planet, with two moons, orbiting a gas giant. This gas giant has a similar atmospheric composition to Katia itself, that being primarily oxygen and nitrogen. This makes the gas cloud atmosphere of the giant breathable to world’s inhabitants. Katia is the homeworld of the similarly named Katian species who are most commonly found dwelling among the more elevated areas be they plains, forests, or mountainsides. Settlements and cities around the planet’s diluted bodies of water are also a typical sight. The world is well-known for its great mountains, picturesque forests, incredible skies, and friendly inhabitants. History When the Katians were first evolving to the species they are today, they had little in the way of natural predators to worry about. The few they did have to worry about weren’t a threat for long as they quickly compensated for their natural weaknesses by becoming experts at sneaking, climbing, or hiding from threats. These traits would serve them well when navigating the sometimes unstable terrain of their world. As the Katians moved on from hunter-gatherer tribes and became more socially and technologically advanced, they would find themselves experiencing a great many conflicts over the course of their history as religions and ideologies clashed for dominance only occasionally broken by periods of peace. The conflicts would reach a climax in a war encompassing their entire planet. This world war would be the bloodiest of any in their history and would nearly see the planet’s ecosystem irreversibly destroyed thanks to centuries of conflict and careless pollution. In the aftermath of the war. One faction triumphed over the others and would become the modern day Katian Trade Guild. The now unified katians went about a massive environmental restoration effort while simultaneously expanding beyond their planet and becoming a space-faring nation. Eventually, Katia would be restored to its former beauty and the world's conflicts would be immortalized through countless monuments set up around the planet. Present Day In the present day, Katia stands as a beacon of progress and prosperity, acting as the capital world of the KTG. The planet has a sizable military presence defending it with the katians set on preventing any further harm coming to their homeworld. Katia’s economy is booming, reflecting that of the KTG as a whole. The capital of the Trade Guild is seen as a fantastic place to visit or move to, it’s not the heavenly paradise that is Karena, but its inhabitants are still keen on making any tourists or newcomers feel welcomed. Outside of its large commercial and military complex, the world has plenty of resorts and recreational facilities. The temperature is pleasantly cool almost year-round,only changing in the winter and summer where it becomes bitter cold or enjoyably warm respectively. A frequent draw to Katia is its magnificent skies with the planet’s rings, gas giant, and moons being visible against the blue, white-cloud days or star-filled nights. These pretty views aren’t always available, though, as dense banks of fog and light mists are an occasional occurrence. A form of cultural belief of the katians has formed around their moons and gas giant. The larger of their two moons is named Matunae, meaning “Fortune Mother”. It is believed those born under this moon when it is full are lucky and destined for some kind of prosperity. The smaller of the two moons is named Nocus or “Night Guardian”. It is believed that this moon is the spirit that granted the katians their impressive ability to sneak, hide, and avoid danger. The gas giant is named Foviden, meaning “Mighty Viewer”. Foviden is seen as a representation of the katian’s gods watching over them. These beliefs are no longer taken literally or worshiped in any organized religion although a loose, casual sense of off-hand faith is still present within many katians as a form of existential comfort or cultural tradition.